


Confesión

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Kiyoko acompaña a Yachi hasta su casa





	

Después del entrenamiento las managers se cambian y se van a casa. Kiyoko y Yachi nunca se van juntas del todo, solo un trozo ya que viven en direcciones opuestas. Pero hoy era diferente.

— Hitoka-chan, hoy podré acompañarte hasta tu casa. —le dijo Kiyoko— Tengo que ir a casa de mis abuelos que viven bastante cerca de la tuya.

— ¿¡E-en serio!? —exclamó Yachi un poco exaltada.

— Sí —contestó Kiyoko sonriendo.

Se despidieron de los chicos, a lo que Tanaka y Nishinoya les desearon buenas noches, y luego empezaron a caminar.

Desde el instituto hasta la casa de Yachi, si caminaban lento, tardarían unos veinte minutos.

«¿¡Qué hago!?», pensó Yachi, «Si no hablo ni digo nada pensará que pasa algo o que estoy enfadada o que no quiero que me acompañe o…».

— Hitoka-chan, te estas esforzando mucho como manager, gracias por tu ayuda. —dijo Kiyoko cortando los pensamientos de Yachi.

— Ah…Eh…. ¡Gracias! —exclamó— Aunque no es que haga mucho, siempre me ayudas, ¡gracias por tu ayuda!

— No hay por qué darlas, solo hago mi trabajo —le contestó Kiyoko.

— Kiyoko-san… —suspiró sin querer Yachi, que por suerte lo dijo bajito así que Kiyoko no la oyó.

No había sido su intención decir su nombre. Era solo que estaba agradecida. Todo lo que hacía Kiyoko-san era perfecto.

A veces cuando Yachi estaba sola en su habitación pensaba en Kiyoko-san y se imaginaba cómo sería ir a su misma clase, ya que así estarían más tiempo juntas y se verían a todas horas. Pensar en esas cosas hacía que se ruborizase.

Pensar en querer estar con una persona todo el tiempo porque el tiempo que pasas con dicha persona te parece insuficiente… ¿Podría ser eso que había escuchado decir a sus compañeras de clase? ¿Podría ser… «amor»?

Pero… ¿algo así podía existir entre dos chicas?

Como Yachi se sentía curiosa, una noche se había dedicado en indagar en ese asunto. En internet había descubierto que sí; sí era posible el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, aunque tal vez ya se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo: estaba enamorada de una chica que era Kiyoko-san.

«Pero… tal vez a Kiyoko-san le parezca raro o crea que no lo digo en serio o que ella no me quiera a mí. Tal vez nunca debería decirle lo que siento. Tal vez no debería decirle que yo…»

— Yo quiero a Kiyoko-san —susurró Yachi.

Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Se dio cuenta de que sí, pero por un momento pensó que no pasaba nada, que lo había dicho en voz baja, tan baja que Kiyoko-san no la había oído.

— Yo también te quiero, Hitoka-chan —dijo Kiyoko al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Yachi sin aliento.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Kiyoko-san no podía estar diciendo lo que ella creía que había dicho. Que… Que la ¿quería? ¿Por qué?

«Esto es un sueño», pensó Yachi.

Espera.

«Espera. Piensa un poco Hitoka-chan», se dijo a sí misma en su pensamiento. «Esto no es un sueño, y aunque lo fuera, Kiyoko-san nunca me diría algo como esto… Es decir que tal vez lo había dicho en otro sentido. Ha dicho que me quiere como amiga, eso es», se convenció. «Que Kiyoko-san dijera a alguien que lo quería sería como un milagro, saldría en las noticias y en los periódicos y todo el mundo hablaría de eso».

— Ah, lo siento —dijo Kiyoko interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yachi— creo que tú te referías como amigas, ¿verdad?

— … —Yachi pensaba en lo que Kiyoko acababa de decir.

— Yo… la verdad es que me gustas —añadió Kiyoko con una sonrisa tímida— es decir, que te quiero, pero como lo que se dicen las personas que salen juntas…

— … —Yachi seguía procesando lo que estaba escuchando.

No le veía ningún sentido a las palabras que estaba diciendo Kiyoko a no ser…

  * ¡Kiyoko-san! —gritó Yachi mientras la abrazaba, entendiendo al final lo que había querido decir.




End file.
